


Wings

by estriel



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2019 Autumn Classic International, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: Javi unexpectedly shows up at ACI2019. <3





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> We all know which [hug and surprise reunion](https://www.instagram.com/p/B2WUhi5pEXt/?igshid=184grk6iln6yi) I mean, right? I'm not crying, you're crying.   
Just a tiny bit of fluff for the heart.

_Oh, my love_

_You gave me wings_

_And they can’t ground me_

_Please join me in the stars_

_\- _Emily Marie McBride

Just a hug, just arms wrapping around your waist. A whiff of familiar scent, a glimpse of a familiar smile, so wide for you, only for you. Just that, a few precious moments while the cameras flash up a storm around you, and you are grounded, every minute frustration from the practice forgotten, the pre-competition jitters erased as you breathe him in.

It’s all it takes, him, here, for you, to make your head spin once again with that mad happiness you’ve been living since Fantasy on Ice, since that inevitable falling together that you both had been waiting for for years.

“Javi,” you breathe and feel him smile against your cheek, feel the corner of his mouth quirk up against your skin. It’s awfully little, but for now, it is enough. For now, you will content yourself with this brief embrace, this reunion they will later call ‘_warm’_ in the media, lauding your friendship without knowing a fraction of the truth…

Without knowing how you take him home after, and how he presses you into the door the minute it closes behind you.

Without knowing how you seek out his mouth, a man dying of thirst finally finding his well, and sink into it with a small, desperate moan, your hands in his hair.

Without knowing how he leans into you and kisses his way down your throat, careful not to bite because you skate tomorrow and your skin bruises so easily, an irksome trait for one who loves the sensation of teeth on flesh as much as you do.

These things are just for you and him, and you guard them selfishly, committing to memory every touch of his hand on your skin, storing away all the impressions, to later pull them out during the months you spend apart, yearning for each other from across an ocean.

He loves you gently that night, prying you open with ever-careful fingers, then filling you so slowly and sweetly you cry, whimper and tremble from pleasure before he’s even fully inside you. And then he moves, the large spoon to your smaller one, palm splayed against your stomach as he holds you close, and yet not close enough, never close enough.

“Javi.” You come with his name on your lips, reaching back blindly to steady yourself as you crest that wave of white hot bliss, and tumble over into oblivion.

You feel him move a few more times, feel his heat spill inside you, and then he’s drifting, too, into the beautiful daze of afterglow.

“I love you,” he whispers into your nape, nuzzles the soft skin there, drops feather-light kisses across your shoulders, like skipping stones on water.

“I love you, too,” you say, and yawn, and know that tomorrow you will fly. How could you not, now that he’s given you wings.


End file.
